


i feel you

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lawyer Baekhyun, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Serial Killer, Soulmates AU sorta, mentions of knife cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun was scared, he was just good at hiding it.





	i feel you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with a serial killer/soulmates au sorta? i've been watching a show and it got me thinking about baekxing in a serial killer au setting. it doesn't mention explicit stuff, just blood and knife cuts. 
> 
> please comment with your thoughts and overall opinion of this fic!^^ thank you!

He wasn’t scared.  
At least he kept telling himself that he wasn’t scared. He had done this a lot of times why would this time be any different?  
  
Except, the criminals he had to deal with before weren’t convicted serial killers.  
  
Yixing would be the first serial killer he’ll try to help. He’s his lawyer after all, I guess that means he can’t be calling him a serial killer, he’s supposed to believe he’s innocent.  
  
Walking down the hall, getting closer to the interrogation room made Baekhyun’s stomach churn with nervousness. He took a deep breath before walking in, trying not to make contact he set his briefcase down on the table and finally turned to look at the man sitting before him.  
  
“Hi, my name is Baekhyun. I’ll be your lawyer.” He said confidently.  
He noticed Yixing stare at him, sizing him he thought, then he got up to pace the room and stretch his body. “I’ve been locked in a small room for a while, haven’t been able to really stretch or walk around.” He explained. Baekhyun tried not to feel scared, there was nothing he could kill him with, maybe the table but by then a guard would hear the struggle and would come in to help him, he tries to reassure himself  
“You know, I was afraid they’d send some old guy.” Yixing said after he was done and finally sat back down, “I was afraid because he would’ve probably ran my patience thin and I would’ve had to kill him.” He said as he leaned forward.  
Baekhyun tried not to let his words affect him, he was a lawyer he had to be able to have a poker face at all times.  
“Are you confiding in your lawyer that you killed the others?” Baekhyun said thickly, feeling proud that he was able to hide his nervousness, he was probably going to throw up after this.  
Yixing smirked but didn’t reply right away, he was probably weighing his options and Baekhyun waiting patiently, not wavering his facade. “I know I’m fucked. So why not.” Yixing said as he smiled at Baekhyun.  
“That’s a first.” Baekhyun sighed and pulled a notebook out of his briefcase.  
“First serial killer to admit to his crimes?” Yixing questioned with an honest hint of curiosity.  
“Well, I’ve never dealt with a serial killer before. All the others were just robberies, domestic violence, drug lords, you know simple stuff.” Baekhyun replied while writing stuff down.  
“Interesting.” Was all Yixing responded.   
  
Baekhyun could feel Yixing staring at him while he filled paperwork, paperwork for a different case, he was waiting for Yixing to give him more. He felt like he was lying, maybe covering for someone.  
  
After a while Yixing finally spoke up again, “Aren’t you supposed to ask me why I did it? Or how?” His gaze never leaving Baekhyun.  
  
“So, are you going to plead guilty?” Baekhyun questioned, sitting back on his chair.  
Yixing laughed, his laughter was not pure like his smile sometimes was, it was laced with evil. “No.” He simply said, all humor leaving his face just as suddenly as it had started it vanished like if he hadn’t laughed at all and his face turned stone cold. “I need you to paint me as an angel, wrong place wrong time, get rid of some evidence, make it not usable in court. You know what I mean, right Baekhyun?” He said as he leaned over the table and touched Baekhyun’s cheek, Baekhyun held his breath, not breaking eye contact with him and waited until he was done doing whatever he was doing, probably trying to rile him up to get some sort of response out of him.  
“I get it.” Baekhyun replied when Yixing sat back down. “Good, because I’m sure my family is paying you well enough.”  
  
The guard tapped on the door, time was up. Baekhyun gathered his things and left without looking back at Yixing.  
  
Baekhyun was good at his job. It just happened to be that his job had become one where he was defending criminals and getting them out jail. He was paid a lot. Recently a lot more of them had become aware of just how good Baekhyun was at his job. He could reject them, he could tell them no, that he’s busy working on a bigger case but after one of them threatened him and his family he just went along with it. _Better safe than sorry_ , he thought.  
  
He lived alone, technically. His boyfriend traveled a lot, airplane pilot, so it was basically like living alone. The only current case he had was Yixing’s, so he didn’t have a lot to examine. He showered and changed turned on the television just for background noise while he began to make himself dinner.  
  
While eating he couldn’t help but think back at Yixing, at the case, and the victims. It really did seem like he was guilty.  
  
He looked over the evidence to see what he could make unusable. He read and reread the reports. Seven victims in total. There was no connection between them except that they were all Yixing’s patients, Yixing was a neurosurgeon. _Why would he save them to later kill them?_ Baekhyun wondered. Yixing’s home was searched and there wasn’t anything suspicious, there was barely any evidence at all. They did find glass jars filled with human organs to which Yixing claimed the hospital was going to throw them out anyway, he simply kept them for the science that was involved, DNA tests showed they didn’t belong to any of the victims. Baekhyun sighed deeply and decided it was time for bed, he needed to think through this with a clear rested mind.

 

It's been a week since his last meeting with Yixing, instead of heading to the interrogation room to meet with him privately the guards were leading him to a different corridor. He knew where the corridor was going to lead him, none of his clients before had requested to meet in “conjugal” visit sort of way. Yixing must be paranoid that people would be able to hear them talk or he simply had too much money for his own good.

“Hello Baekhyun.” Yixing said from the couch he was laying on as soon as he opened the door.  
“Hello Yixing.” Baekhyun said while heading for the desk in the room. He had never been in a conjugal room before, but he knew this wasn’t what other inmates from middle class would get if they requested some conjugal time with their spouse. “Aren’t you wondering why I asked for us to meet here?” Yixing asked while quickly getting up. Baekhyun had his back to him but he still didn’t allow himself to show weakness, or nervously bite his lip, “I just thought you were living here instead of actually being in prison.” He replied curtly. Yixing let out his loud laugh and went to sit at the desk where Baekhyun began to take out papers.

Baekhyun explained to him that there was little to no evidence to work with, Yixing hadn’t entirely confessed to the murders but he didn’t seem bothered by the news. Baekhyun explained how they might get a mistrial since there’s no real proof he committed the murders and the only ties they had with him was that he was their doctor.

“Your lips, they’re so pink.” Yixing commented, finally speaking after a long while. “Anyway, so you’re going to plead not guilty and not speak up in court I’ll do the rest of the talking.” Baekhyun tried to change the subject quickly.  
“Do you, do you bruise easily?” Yixing asked, clearly not listening to what Baekhyun had just said. “I don’t know.” Baekhyun replied, just to humor him. “So, you understood everything I said?” Baekhyun wasn’t scared, he simply wanted to go home already. Yixing didn’t reply, he watched him pack his things and put on his suit jacket. Baekhyun was about to turn the door knob and say a quick good bye when he felt Yixing’s hand on his, removing it from the door knob. Baekhyun didn’t want to back away from the door, the only exit there was to the room, so he stood there. He stood there while Yixing stared at him and ran his fingertips over his lips and cheeks. Yixing put his hand around his neck and with his thumb he put pressure over his Adam’s apple but even then Baekhyun didn’t drop his façade or show any sign of nervousness. Yixing began to circle behind him but his hand stayed put on his neck, he could feel his other hand massaging his shoulder as he stepped closer against him, he could feel his breath against his neck and it was taking all he had to not move, to not try and get away.

“It’s good you know.” Yixing whispered, “When you stand so still, it makes it harder for you to become my prey.” He finished and licked the drop of sweat that was running down Baekhyun’s sideburn. Baekhyun shuddered and Yixing began to laugh again but this time it was from across the room, that’s when he took his leave.

_“Get it the fuck together Baekhyun!”_ He yelled at himself in his car. He could now admit that he was scared. The way Yixing had made him feel so small, like he was Baekhyun but the next second he would not be, that he would cease to exist, and he would be gone just like that. People had threatened his life before but none of those threats had made him feel like this. He wondered why they had let Yixing walk around without cuffs or be restrained in a straitjacket. He was mad at himself for letting his guard down and now he was sure Yixing had committed those murders.

 

Two weeks had passed since his last meeting with Yixing. He had begun to have nightmares since the first night of the incident. He would wake up in cold sweat hearing Yixing’s whispers so close to his ear that it felt like he was in the same room with him. He didn’t tell his boyfriend what was going on, he didn’t want him to worry. He was just glad he was home for more than two days, so he could bask in his warmth for a while, but still the nightmares would come every night.

The day after his boyfriend left, his nightmares evolved from hearing Yixing so close and waking up with terror to actually seeing Yixing and feeling him. He was ashamed that in his latest one he felt Yixing’s lips brush against his neck, just a simple touch, but it was all he needed to wake up hard. He tried to get himself off with thoughts of his boyfriend, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what he was craving, and he did not want to get off to the thought of _him_ , so he hoped in the shower and let the cold water run over his body.

Yixing’s court date was approaching quickly and he tried his best to live his day to day life normally even if he was being haunted by someone who was alive. A part of him hoped that he wouldn’t be able to win this case, so that Yixing is jailed for a long time, another part fears the consequences. He didn’t stop working on it though, he wanted to be as thorough as he could, to gather as much information possible, even if Yixing didn’t deserve it.

 

Baekhyun did his best and Yixing had actually listened to him and only spoke when he was on the stand. Seeing him talk and after questioning him it was like he was _an angel,_ someone normal with nothing to hide but Baekhyun knew better now. It seemed like everyone was able to look past his fake façade and see the real Yixing because when the verdict came back guilty, Baekhyun was surprised. He thought everyone was going to fall for it. Yixing didn’t speak to him, he got up and let the guards cuff him to take him away for a long time, a few lifetimes. Baekhyun was glad the nightmare was over, he packed his paperwork and headed to his car.

He felt someone walking behind him, but he didn’t turn to look, he felt the hit behind his neck and felt himself falling quickly, then everything turned black.

When he woke up he knew where he was, he could smell him. He didn’t open his eyes right away when he regained consciousness, he laid there weighing his options. _He could want to kill me since I lost the case, the door should be right across from the bed, but where would Yixing be? Close enough to stop me?_ Many thoughts raced through his mind.

“If you wanted to see me, you could’ve just called.” Baekhyun said finally opening his eyes, he still had no strategy, but he needed to see where Yixing was to be able to come up with one, one that wouldn’t get him killed in five seconds.  
“What would be the fun in that?” Yixing replied while staring out the window, it was raining.  
“I can’t say I’m sorry that we lost, because I’m not. I know what you’re capable of.” Baekhyun replied and almost facepalmed himself because that’s not exactly what he wanted to say.  
“Oh really?” Yixing turned to look at him with curiosity.   
“Can I call my parents? Before I die?” Baekhyun asked while he sat up slowly, “Also can I choose the method?” He was speaking without thinking now.  
Yixing stared at him with a blank face for a few minutes before finally replying, “Your kind of, interesting.” And returned to look out the window again. It seemed like the same conjugal room, but it wasn’t, this one was bigger. The bed was bigger, the door was further away and there was a fireplace with a tv mounted on top. The couch looked fancier, more expensive, so did the rug and the light fixture over the table. “I guess you’ll be comfortable anyway.” Baekhyun said as he walked around, not getting close to the door.

Baekhyun went to stand next to Yixing, curious as to what he was staring at so intently. It took him awhile to see clearly through the rain that was hitting the windows but when he did he wished he hadn’t. There was a man tied to a pole naked except for his underwear, he had knife cuts all over his body he saw him move, just a slight turn of his head. He couldn’t think clearly, _how could this happen in a jail? Wasn’t there anybody else seeing this?_ His stomach was churning from staring at all the blood pooled at the mans feet. He turned to look at Yixing who was still staring at the man, “Did you, did you do that?” he asked quietly afraid of the answer, afraid that he was going to meet the same fate. He stared at Yixing for what seemed like forever until he finally replied, “Are you scared?” Baekhyun walked away quickly, he needed to sit down.

It got dark out and Baekhyun still couldn’t believe he was in this situation. He hoped it was all a nightmare that he would wake up from soon but it all became more real by the second. He didn’t speak to Yixing who was still unmoving near the window, the rain still fell, and the room was dark he could hardly see. His senses heightened, his brain betraying him alerting his body with a threat he couldn’t see but he guesses the threat was Yixing, even though he made no move towards him. _Why is he keeping me here? For what purpose?_  He sighed loudly.

“You’re still here?” Yixing asked as he moved away from the window and turned on the fake fireplace, at least it lit up the room.   
“I’m okay at the thought of dying, I just don’t want to die while trying to escape.” He replied silently.   
“You won’t die.” Yixing replied quietly, “You can’t leave yet though.”  
“Then why am I here?” Baekhyun got up abruptly and walked towards him, _where did this courage come from?_ Yixing stared at him for a while and then finally closed the space between them, kissing him.

Kissing him urgently, taking his lips as if they had always belonged to him, Baekhyun didn’t stop him. He also kissed back as if he was made to do this, like if lips were made to be molded against Yixing’s. He pulled away to take a deep breath and saw Yixing staring at him with dark eyes, but he didn’t feel scared. He let Yixing lead him to the bed, he let Yixing pick him up and throw him on the bed, he took a deep breath and Yixing started to crawl towards him and Baekhyun’s instincts told him to crawl away, he did so, slowly. Yixing smirked, and quickly grabbed Baekhyun by his hips and pulled him towards him effortlessly, a small gasp escaping Baekhyun before Yixing’s lips were on his again.

He held Yixing’s face in between his hands while their lips moved in fervor, Yixing’s hands gripping his hips tightly. Baekhyun needed to be touched, he rolled up his hips against Yixing and he froze. Yixing broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, hiding his face in the crook of his neck giving it light kisses. It started to thunder, and the rain poured harder while they laid there embraced, neither of them saying anything and Baekhyun comfortably drifted into sleep.

“I knew you were the one.” Baekhyun could hear Yixing say, but he sounded so far away. Baekhyun reached out his hands to find him, not being able to open his eyes, his hands searched but he couldn’t feel anything around him except what ever he was laying on.

 

It had been a month. A month since his last encounter with Yixing. After that night he woke up in the morning in his bedroom, not remembering how he got back home or if the whole thing was a dream. Yixing hadn’t tried to contact him and he hadn’t tried to reach out either, he still felt ashamed about the whole situation. Ashamed because how could he daydream about kissing a him after everything he knows he did, ashamed because he wanted more of him. Baekhyun was of course still scared of him, he was walking on a thin line if he decided to trust Yixing, so he was glad that there was a prison keeping them apart even if sometimes he drove by it unconsciously while he’s trying to get elsewhere, he’s trying his best to fight the force that’s trying to bring them together, force probably meaning his lust.

Baekhyun got home, his empty home, his boyfriend was out for the week, laid his paperwork on his desk and turned on the TV for background noise. He looked out the window for a few minutes, it was raining, he walked into the kitchen and prepared himself some dinner, he ate silently while the news could be heard from the living room. It was pouring out and none of the windows were open, but he still felt a chill up his spine.

He grabbed the blanket that always rests on one of the couches and laid on the couch to rest, the rain making him sleepy. He was drifting off, closer and closer almost reaching the point to finally succumb into a deep slumber…

_“In other news, maximum security prisoner Zhang Yixing has escaped. Please be on alert as this is a very dangerous individual who was serving a few life sentences for the murders of seven people…”_

Suddenly the noise was gone, _“Did I hear that correctly?”_ He asked himself. A loud thunder suddenly rumbled over the apartment building and he opened his eyes quickly, all the lights were off, but he could still see the silhouette standing in front of his window, staring out into the rain.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank your for reading until the end! i hope you enjoyed it~ please let me know your thoughts and opinions on this fic!


End file.
